


The Storyteller

by orphan_account



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-04
Updated: 2009-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years streamed by him, smoothing his edge the way water weathered stone. And so Viral became the thing that he was re-created to be: a storyteller. Post series. Drabble (of the "Not exactly 100 words but close enough" variety).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storyteller

To Viral, eternal life seemed like a river. Years streamed by him, smoothing his edge the way water weathered stone. His previous bite and fierceness had eroded and left him calmer and more peaceful than he was before. Nothing surprised someone who had lived many lifetimes.

It seemed very quickly that everyone he knew faded from the world. The Beastmen, unable to reproduce, had died off long ago. Their presence in the world had retreated to small chapters in history books, leaving only Viral. Alone, he let the current of time carry him.

And so Viral became exactly like he was created to be: a storyteller. He walked through sandy deserts and heaven-reaching mountains. His face was shrouded in a cowl, hands covered in gloves, and he passed among the humans unnoticed. Word of him spread, though. People took notice of this mysterious traveler that carried with him an air of knowledge and experience. And so whenever he appeared in a settlement a crowd would gather around the foreigner and ask for his stories, and sharp teeth would open to speak the tale of a digger named Simon.


End file.
